She's Pregnant
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Even Jac isn't strong enough to go through pregnancy alone especially after getting attacked by a patient. One-shot


**The idea came after watching Casualty today - don't ask.**

* * *

He watched her as she went about her everyday work paying no attention to the glances he gave her almost as if she was trying to block them out purposely. Her eyes were darker than usual as her sleepless nights had started to take its toll on her and it didn't go unnoticed by him. She was paler than usual and if he hadn't known better he'd assume she was sick. Part of him wanted to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do that in spite of everything that had happened since that brief encounter outside theatre he couldn't. The fear of rejection plagued his mind as he searched for a way out of this mess. Like a bundle of string which has two ends tied together he was left in a vicious and chaotic circle – one that he couldn't do anything about.

She'd flinch at his touch and push him away scared of rumours and gossip. That's what mattered to her. That's always what's mattered to her. Not him. He'd thought it through so many times that he had himself believe that she'd used him. That her words were meaningless. It was his way of accepting the situation – well attempting to.

He followed her with his eyes as she wandered off down the corridor until she disappeared into her office. Even then he stared at the door, waiting. Waiting for her to emerge and tell him that it had all been a lie. That none of this happened. How he longed to hold her in his arms again. But he would always remember that there was a positive – he was going to be a father. She was going to give him something he'd longed for his whole life. But he couldn't pretend that none of it mattered anymore because it did. _She _mattered. She'd pushed him away, she'd driven him so far that it was impossible for him to run back. But here he was in an unfamiliar situation.

He felt someone place their hand on his arm and he turned his gaze. His best friend was there – she was always there for him. He'd pretend he didn't care and that he was fine. He'd do that to protect himself but he wasn't able to hide from her. His friend knew him too well for that. She could see through his disguise. She wanted to see through it. His friend could see through both of their disguises and she wanted to fix them. She wanted them to fix each other.

Her reassuring nod resulted in him relaxing a little before a painful smile was etched on his face as he watched his friend walk off into the distance. He was alone now. Physically and emotionally alone. The thought of it filled him with trepidation. Colleagues from time-to-time would wonder why he'd gotten so solemn – what was it that he'd lost that had made him this way. They didn't realise the effect that _she _had on him. They didn't realise that it was love that had existed between these two beings.

For the most part his sorrow went unnoticed as he put up his own form of defence. Something he'd learnt to do from a young age – something that was in the form of a joke. It was only moment like these – moments of weakness – where his cracks and dents started to shine through and he was scared. He hung his head to hide his facial expressions from the rest of the world to spend a moment gaining his composure. Once he had done just that he went on with his work as if nothing had happened.

He jumped at the sound of a door shutting and raised his head slightly ensuring that it wasn't obvious to see that _she _had left her office. He'd spent too much time today thinking about her and he buried his thoughts with patients. He spent time carefully arranging the paperwork and checking through making sure it was all present and correct but halfway through he was distracted.

He heard a scream. Not any old scream but her scream. The scream of the woman who had caused him enough pain to last a lifetime. The scream of someone who was scared and alone and the scream of someone who'd been through this before. It was monotone it sounded repeated. It was a regular occurrence for _her. _Without a second thought he shoved his paperwork out the way and ran with a sense of urgency after the continued screaming. He wasn't the only one. Colleagues followed too and shocked with what lay before them.

_She _had been pinned up against the wall by a patient. A hand at her throat stopping her from moving. She was gasping for breathes and with every one she became weaker and weaker. Without hesitation and with immediate fury he grabbed the attacker with all his strength. Anger boiling within him was bubbling over as he lost all self-control. Relieving her of the patient wasn't enough. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing her in pain. He just couldn't.

Tensing his fist he raised it and yanked it forward straight into the face of the patient – her attacked. He repeated this until someone grabbed hold of him pulling him away. Someone was shouting his name and begging him to stop but he blocked out all sound. Upon realisation of what he done he leant forward holding his head in his hands and then he remembered. He remembered _her. _

Stretching out again and clenching his eyes before widening them he found his vision blurred through tears. After several blinks images became less fragmented and distorted and he located where _she _stood. The arms of his best friend wrapped around her. He staggered over to her pulling her into his arms removing his best friend of the weight. She nodded at him as a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt her tears seep through his uniform which made him uncomfortable but that didn't matter. _She _was here. He held her tightly for a moment whispering in her ear soothing words as he attempted to help her control her breathing. He'd never seen her like this before and it tore him to pieces.

He felt figures pull him away from her as they tried to attend to her care. She needed checking over to make sure that she wasn't hurt. _The baby_ he thought to himself. No one knew. She didn't want anyone knowing – not yet. It was too soon. What was she? 7 weeks? But they needed to know. He listened as the professor attended to Jac ordering 500 milligrams of Naproxen. He shook his head. _No, no, no _he thought to himself. She can't have that everyone knows that during early pregnancy taking Naproxen increasing the risk of miscarriage. He had two choices: tell the professor and have _her _kill him later or risk it and hope for the best.

Really there was no option as he rushed to _her _side grabbing her hand insisting he will never leave her before demanding that they give her an alternative pain relief. He whispered in her ear the three words she wanted to hear most _I love you_ before revealing to the world what she'd been hiding for 9 weeks.

_"She's pregnant."_


End file.
